


Naughty Sea Shanty

by CreepingDawn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Shanty Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepingDawn/pseuds/CreepingDawn
Summary: Some "alternative" lyrics to the popular Wellerman Sea Shanty that's made the rounds on the internet.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Naughty Sea Shanty

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I'm almost embarrassed to post this. I was watching videos of all the "Wellerman" sea shanty compilations and... I don't know. Maybe the "tonguing" lyric just struck me the right way so I quickly cranked this out. Read it to the Wellerman music?

There once was a boy that I did see  
He was oh so young and as cute as could be  
My cock sprang up, his pants dropped down  
Blow, my eager mouth, blow (Ugh!)

Soon may that little boy cum  
To fill my mouth while I tease his bum  
And then, when the tonguin’ is done  
My lips will drift down low

His body sagged as moments past  
I ate his rear, the lad agast  
Kid’s cock did grow, I swallowed fast  
Quite soon did that boy crow! (Ugh!)

Soon may that little boy cum  
Fill my mouth while I finger his bum  
And then, when the tonguin’ is done  
My hands will slip down low

After the boy had finished cumming  
His legs went up, his hole was humming  
My hard fat cock against it thrumming  
A’teasing to and fro (Ugh!)

Soon may that little boy cum  
I jerk his cock while I spank his bum  
And then when boygasm’s done  
My cock will push in slow

I fuck him hard, I fuck him long  
I pound his button while I sing this song  
His anal climax is oh so strong  
But soon enough I blow (Ugh!)

Soon may that little boy cum  
A boypussy to replace his bum  
Oh lad, you're as sweet as rum  
Now I’ll take my leave and go!!!


End file.
